Episode 6709 (17th December 2007)
Plot Michelle gets Lloyd to run Ryan to school and escort him to the gates. Stephen takes David shopping for a suitcase for his trip to Italy. Sarah's furious. Eileen and Lauren are supposed to be helping Violet and Jamie decorate their new flat. Somehow Eileen ends up doing all the work. Lloyd spots Nick in his car outside the school. He follows him home and phones Michelle. Harry hires a van, intent on moving his soon-to-be ex-wife out of the house. Michelle and Liam drive over to Sale where Lloyd is waiting outside Nick's house. Michelle's very wound up, wanting to know why Nick has been stalking Ryan. Tony tells the factory girls he's giving them an afternoon's paid holiday so that Carla can close the factory and he can take her out. Carla's impressed. Mel's delighted when she gets a call from the Police to say she's got a place on the training course. Dan discovers Abi is a police officer. Determined to get some answers, Michelle knocks on Nick's front door. She's taken aback when a young boy answers the door. Michelle's shocked as the boy is the spit of her late husband, Dean. Cast Regular cast *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Grimshaw - Tina O'Brien *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Mel Morton - Emma Edmondson *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Dan Mason - Matthew Crompton *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Harry Mason - Jack Ellis *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith Guest cast *Stephen Reid - Todd Boyce *Lauren Wilson - Lucy Evans *Nick Neeson - Robert Horwell *Abi - Rachael Elizabeth *Alex Neeson - Dario Coates (Credited as "Alex Mason") Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Weatherfield High - Exterior *Overton Road, Sale *Unknown roads in Sale Notes *First appearance of Alex Neeson, however the character would not be incorporated into the regular cast until 14th February 2018, when he was played by James Burrows. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle decides to confront Ryan's stalker but is shocked by what she finds; a gloating David mocks Sarah’s earlier threat to him; and Tony makes a bold move as he tries to win over Carla. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,470,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2007 episodes